


How To Love

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harley - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Love, Quick drabble, Suicide Squad, Trust, no, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally show El Diablo that he's able to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Love

You knew he was capable of loving again. It wasn't a question or doubt within your mind. You just had to show him.

Coming up behind him, you kiss his neck. He turns to face you, his arms dangle at his sides.

"Do not be afraid", you kiss his lips softly. You can feel his muscles relax against yours. Seven months you two had been at it. Whatever you wanted to call it. And still, you couldn't get him to open up completely.

He was scared. Scared that you would be too fragile and he'd break you. But you trusted him.

"I just don't want to hurt you", he looks you in the eyes. You can see fire dancing passionately in his, locked behind a film of unnecessary protection.

Your hands caress his cheeks. You'd never felt more ready to utter the words you were about to say. This was the time, you had managed to break so many barriers from him, and this was the last one.

"I love you"

He's peering through your soul. You feel his body temperature rising, the heat coming off of him. Your eyes dare not move from his own. You see the last barrier start to falter, then he's kissing you, his arms going around your waist protectively. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispers into your hair after you two break apart for air.

You're content, you had him and he had you, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I want to start writing about more characters that just the Joker, though he will always be #1 to me. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Got a request? I take them on here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
